Winter In Edo
by ThePaleSister
Summary: Sequal to Home In Edo, haha, Kanda takes something from Komui's vile thingie, lol, didn't learn lessons, i suppose, anywho AU, Lavi/Kanda Yu, ya...Site with pics is AlvissXGinta dot Webs dot com :  BTW...


Winter in Edo

Lavi POV~

It was weird, Bookman allowed Yu-Chan to come with us? How he got that allowed, I will never know, nor will I be upset.

I decided to call Yuuki before we left for Edo, she would like that, and if I didn't, she would be very pissed at me.

"Hey, Yuiko, is Yuuki there?" I said into the phone.

Yu-Chan doesn't really care that I call the Kanda's without his permission, but he used to be 'Yu-Chan' about that, and try to kill me with Mugen…Yeah.

"Lavi, when are you leaving???" Yuuki asked.

"I'd say about first thing tomorrow, we don't really have you guys' presents picked out yet, but we think it would be better to do that there, then in London. This place doesn't have any places to get good stuff, like Edo does. And besides, we don't know what you want."

"True, very true, you get away with no presents another day," she giggled.

"So, I just wanted to give you a heads up on when we leave, and all, anything I need to know?" I really hope not.

"Uhm, I don't think there is, but I'll go ask Teki. Be right back," and there was some rustling in the background, "Okay, he says that as long as you have your things together, it should be all good," she said.

"Good, so I'll talk to you later?" I ended it.

"Yeah, see ya," she hung up.

Kanda POV~

Great, that Baka Usagi is on the phone with Yuuki, again. I hate that she insists we call 24/7...(AN: Yu-Chan, you hate everything!)

Okay, everything is packed, I don't need anything…

"Kanda-Kun!!!" Oh, crap, Lenalee.

"What the hell do you want?!" I shouted. Not in the mood for shit.

"Guess what!" She started, knowing I wouldn't care, "I'm going with you to Edo! Allen is coming, as well!" She sang.

"Fuck, why do you think I would want you and the Moyashi to come?!" I snap.

"Because, I want to give Oni some new Yaoi doujinshis, and Allen doesn't want to be alone, so Brother gave us vacation!" She smiled.

"He would let you go alone without a Finder with Allen?" I question her."You bet!" She smiled.

"Was he drinking?" She has done that to him before, so she could go with Moyashi on a date once.

"No! Since that time we went out, he has been nicer to Allen, and trusts him a bit more…And also, he has good connections to Yuiko-San!" She smiled.

"Fuck…" The only thing I had to say, and she left.

Norm POV~

Okay, Kanda told Lavi about Lenalee's announcement, and he was thrilled…Kanda was, obviously, not.

So~.

The next day, they all went to the boat, everyone had their things together.

"Okay, Allen, I told you about wearing normal cloths, did you bring some?" Lavi smiled.

"Actually, I don't have much, only a pear of jeans, and two hoodies, I'll buy some when we get there," Allen said.

"Its alright, Yuiko said she has a lot of cloths for us, and Lenalee, since you don't have any, Oni has the same cloth size as you, I think. She will let you wear them," Lavi chimed.

"Thank you, Lavi," Lenalee said, _Thank you, Oni!_

"Che, lets get going, I'm going to get an ear full from Yuuki, if you don't hurry up," Kanda snapped.

With that, they left the Black Order, and for our story to begin! (AN: ^.^)

When they got to Edo, the guys changed, leaving Lenalee with their stuff. When they came out, Allen had on jeans and a black sweatshirt. Lavi had on the cloths he wore to Kanda's 19th birthday party. (Day 3 on .com) Kanda had on what he wore the same day as Lavi. (Again, Day 3)

Lenalee had on the only thing she had that was close to normal, her black dress she wore when she was traveling on missions.

"Hai, everyone ready?" She asked.

They were ready, so the next thing they did, was hail a taxi.

When they got to the Kanda household, they were greeting with Yuiko, who was out, in the front garden, pulling weeds.

"Konnichua, mina," she smiled, "Welcome to our house."

She got up, and introduced herself to Lenalee and Allen.

"Mina, our guests are here!" She called.

When they went inside, Yuuki was waiting for them, she pounced Kanda, who, in turn, shoved her off.

"Hwaa! Yu, SO mean!!!" She whined, then looked at Allen.

"OMG! Your hair is," she started.

Allen was expecting 'weird.'

"AWESOME!!!" She exclaimed, and glomped him, causing him to fall to the floor.

"Allen-kun, are you alright?" Lenalee asked from above.

He help up a thumbs up sign, since he couldn't talk without breathing, which was hard to do when your neck was being choked.

"Yuuki, what about me?" Lavi whaled.

She got up, and they hugged, "Sorry, Lavi-nii-san!"

She turned to Lenalee, "You got the stuff?" Dead. Serious.

"Yes," she was as serious.

The others thought something bad was about to happen, well, except Kanda.

"YAOI!!!" They cheered, and ran off to Yuuki's room.

Lavi turned to Yuiko, and stared at her for a moment, until.

Kanda looked at Lavi, as did Allen, and noticed his staring.

Step. On. The. Foot. (AN: I missed that part the most!)

"OW!!!"

Later on~"So, now that everyone is introduced, Lavi, Yu, you two will be staying in your normal room," Yuiko started, "And Allen, you can bunk with Teki, alright?"

Teki and Allen were getting along, just fine. J They smiled.

"Now, Lenalee already knows were she is staying, seeing as she hasn't come out of Yuuki's room, yet," she sweat dropped.

"Now, mina, you should go unpack," she smiled.

(AN: Oni and Yuuki share rooms, Oni was also reading Yaoi, just decided lol)

Lavi and Kanda went to their room, nothing changed about it, and they started to unpack, "Yu-Chan?"

"Hm," Kanda didn't turn around.

"How are we going to…Um…?" Lavi said.

Kanda turned to him, blushing, "I-I…Um, w-well…" He didn't know, obviously.

Oni walked in, "You two can share the shower, duh, and the water should sound it out," she said, and left.

…

"…D-did she just…?" Kanda asked.

"Eavesdropped? Yeah," Lavi said, blushing as well.

Yuuki walked in, "And if not, then we can get Allen, and Mom out," and left.

"…"

Kanda walked to the door and kicked it, really hard.

"OWW!!!" They heard Lenalee, Yuuki, and Oni yell.

"And stop listening in!" He snapped.

They heard feet running away…

"Okay, so do you wanna take up that offer?" Lavi grinned.

Kanda blushed crimson, "I-I…Yeah…" He whispered the last part.

Lavi smiled, then walked out, to Yuuki and Oni's room, and knocked.

"What?" He heard.

"Now would be a good time to help out," Lavi said.

He heard giggles, the door opened, Oni walked out, "Okay, you have yourself a deal!"

"Good," he smiled.

"Now, we'll tell you when its good," and then, she took off, with the other girls.

Within a few minutes the girls got them out, "Okay Lavi," Yuuki turned to him, "You have an hour, until they find out that there is no such thing as a horse bird, get to work, soldier!" She cheered.

Within an hour, the others got back, pissed off.

"Should've known," Allen sighed.

The girls, secretly, caught it all on video…Who said they would be leaving, as well???

Soon after the steam calmed down about the fake bird, Yuiko said, "Well, I think we should go out to eat, ne?" She smiled.

"Where to?" Teki asked.

"Hmm, I could call your Father, and we could all meet up in the town over, and eat at that fancy new restaurant? Its called Hari Hane."

"What's that mean?" Allen whispered to Teki.

He whispered back, "Glass Wing, weird, right?"

They agreed together with that.

"Alrighty then!" Lavi started, "lets do this thing!"

"Okay, but we will need to ear nice things, ne? Its a nice restaurant, we need to fit in, everyone, find nice cloths, okay?" Yuiko said.

Kanda took Allen and Lavi to his room, and found a few things they could wear. The same went for Yuuki and Oni finding something for Lenalee. (on website under fancy)

"Okay, let's get going, shall we?" Yuiko said.

When they got there, the place wasn't so packed, so there wasn't a wait, but they got there before Satsu, so they had to wait to order food.

"So…" Allen started, "What's Kanda's father like?"

"Allen, here you call Yu-Chan by his first name, there are a LOT of Kanda's here!" Lavi smiled.

"O-okay…Uhm, so what's he like?" Allen asked, thinking of a bigger, scarier Kanda.

"He's actually nothing like Yu, he is bigger, sure, but mean? Hardly," Lavi grinned.

"Ah, here he is," Oni smiled.

"Hello, there, mina, who are the new kids?" He smiled. (him under fancy as well)

"I am Allen Walker," Allen smiled.

"Hello, you can call me Dad, as well," he smiled, and turned to Lenalee, "And you, Miss…?"

"Lenalee Lee, Dad," she smiled.

"What a cute name, Miss Lenalee," he smiled back.

They ordered, and ate in peace…Until.

"What the crap?!" Kanda snapped.

"Sorry~" Lavi whined.

Lavi spilt his soup on Kanda…Very. HOT. Soup. On Kanda…

Yeah…

"I don't care! Come on!" He dragged Lavi to the men's room.

In there, Kanda's persona changed.

He turned to Lavi, with a blush on his face, "Uhm…Do you want to…? Here?"

Lavi smiled, knowing this would happen, exactly why he did that. He grabbed Kanda's arm, after locking the restroom door, and led him to a stall, there was no one in there, anyways…

"Geeze, what's taking them so long!?" Yuuki whined.

"Yuuki, think," Lenalee said, dead serious.

Yuuki's eyes widened, "In the BATHROOM?!" She whispered/hissed.

"La duh!" Oni grinned.

"What's going on?" Allen asked.

"Oh, nothing," the girls smiled.

"In the bathroom?" Satsu gasped.

"Well, let's let things be," Yuiko smiled, with a blush on her face.

"What???" Allen asked.

"Allen, its not nice to pry, Mr. Gentleman," Lenalee smiled, but under that was a pissed off girl.

"What?" Allen asked.

"Allen, what animal goes ribbit ribbit?" Oni smiled.

"A frog…Oh Gross!!!" Allen shouted, woops.

Teki laughed.

"Well, time to get home, lets just wait for things to finish up, the waiter will bring back the check any minute," Yuiko said.

After things were done in the bathroom, they all went home, to find someone there…Okay, then?"Hello, Kanda family," the visitor smiled.

"Brother?!" Lenalee gasped.

"Yes, I just needed to drop off something for Kanda," he walked over to him, and handed him…What?"Why did you give me a vile?"

"Its for bed, with Lavi, take it before you two do the…thing," Komui whispered to him.

His face heated up, and said, "H-hai."

And~ Komui leaves…You'll see why!

"That was weird," Allen said.

"Yes in deedy…" Lavi said.

"Well, anyways, people need to take a shower and go to bed, alright? Its almost midnight," Yuiko smiled.

Lavi grinned at Kanda, well, third time today, why not?

They went in, and Kanda spoke up, "Uhm…Komui said this would help, for some reason…I guess I'll take it, then?" Kanda said.

He hesitantly swallowed the vile, all in one gulp. He felt weird, bad weird, "I…Don't think we should do this…I don't trust Komui, it feels like I--" Before he finished that sentence, he ran to the toilets, hurling up everything he ate that night. Everything, except the thing Komui gave him.

"Yu-Chan, are you alright?!" Lavi panicked.

"L-Lavi…!" Kanda passed out.

That morning…Kanda woke up, Lavi was asleep holding him, no, squeezing him into his arms. Kanda wiggled his way out, and went into the kitchen, suddenly hungry.

When he got there, Yuiko was making waffles, and she turned to him, "Ah, Oni, ohio, how are you?" She smiled.

"Who? Me?" Kanda asked.

"Yes, you're the only Oni in this house, baka," she laughed.

"I'm not Oni, I'm Yu," Kanda said, "I'm not a girl, baka ona!"

"Oh, yes, you are," she smiled, "you aren't fooling anyone, Oni."

"I'M NOT ONI!!!" Kanda shouted.

"Oh? How do you explain that?" Yuiko pointed to Kanda's chest.

Kanda looked down, to see two mountains sticking out of his chest…(AN: he is a C 38) He screamed.

Yuiko dropped her spatula, jumping at the sudden volume.

"What's wrong, Oni!?" She panicked, running over to him.

"I-I'm not Oni…And those shouldn't be there!" Tears suddenly came to his eyes. (AN: hormones, they suck if your not used to them…)

"There's no way," she said, hugging him.

"What was that screaming?!" Oni yelled, running in, with Yuuki and Lenalee hot on her trail.

Yuiko gasped, and looked down at the young girl in her grasp…

"Y-You really ARE Yu, aren't you?" She said, shocked.

Oni and Lenalee ran over, to see a female Yu Kanda.

They both gaped, weird.

"D-Did Brother do this to you?!" Lenalee asked.

"I-I don't," hick up, "know…"

She was still sobbing.

"Yu, you are shorter, bigger chest, my God, what did he do to you?!" Yuuki asked.

Kanda started sobbing harder, and Oni hugged her tight, "I know, you won't be able to handle these hormones for awhile, you have every right to cry," she hushed out.

After another hour, she stopped, and that was around the time Teki, Allen and Lavi walked in.

"Has anyone seen Yu?" Lavi asked, and saw the girl hugging Oni, "Who is that?"

Kanda turned to Lavi, face swollen and red from crying, "Lavi."

Lavi instantly knew, and ran over to her, "Yu-Chan, are you alright?!" He wrapped his arms around her.

She whimpered, "Waka nai!"

"So, this is what Komui wanted, to turn you female?" Allen walked over to them, Teki following.

"I'll go call him, "Lenalee stood, and left.

"Yu, its going to be okay, there's no need to cry," Lavi smiled at her.

"Its no use, Lavi, female teenagers have horrible hormones, its best to let her get it out, trust me," Oni said.

"How long has she been crying?" Allen asked.

"About an hour," Yuuki yawned.

"Honto?!" Lavi shouted.

"Ah, it was worse than this," she pointed to Kanda, crying lightly into Lavi's night shirt.

"I've never seen BaKanda cry, before," Allen said.

"Yeah, well now you have," Lenalee returned.

"What'd he say?" Allen asked.

"It was another mistake, but it isn't permanent, luckily, but we don't have an antidote, so we'll just need to wait, like, about a few weeks," she said.

They all ate, and got dressed. Kanda dressed in Oni's cloths. (Everyone's is under day 1)

"Yu, lets go out, ne?" Lavi smiled, "It will be nicer to go out, like this, and not have attention drawn to two gays together, for once."

Kanda only nodded, having said nothing since she stopped crying. This worried Lavi, secretly.

They went out, and there just so happened to be a garden show, and Lavi said they should go there, nice and peaceful.

They went in, and Lavi led Kanda to an empty bench, where there was no one around, everyone was in the new section, this was the old one.

Lavi wrapped his arm around Kanda's shoulders, and pulled her in, and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Lavi, I'm scared," she whispered.

"Its going to be okay, Komui said there won't be any side effects, and you will turn back in a few weeks, no one will question us, like usual, and we can wait for that stuff if you want," he smiled.

"I…Don't want to wait…I…Want," she said, not finishing, since she was stammering, and blushing crimson.

"When?" Lavi asked.

"Tonight…" She said, quietly.

"Okay, I just need to get some protection, and all," he smiled.

"Can I get pregnant if I turn back?" She looked up at him.

"Do you want to take those chances?" Lavi smiled, again.

She looked away, "…no…"

They left soon after that, and went home, but stopped at a near by store for some Trojan protection. (AN: lol, free advertising XD)

When they got back, Lavi put his buyings in the side table droor, for later.

Then, they decided to see what was going on today, through tonight. They went to a billboard, near the house, by the bus stop.

"Looks like we are in luck, Yu-Chan, there is a festival, again, tonight," he smiled at her.

"We are going?" She asked.

"Do you want to?" He asked back.

"Yes," she smiled.

"Lets go see if we can't pull off what we did the last time, and do it while everyone is out?" He smiled, and led her home.

"A festival?" Yuuki asked, "That's weird, I never heard of it, until now," she looked confused.

"Well, how about it?" Lavi smiled.

"Okay," Yuiko smiled.

"Sweet," Lavi grinned.

That night, everyone was wearing winter kimonos. (All under winter F) It was cold out, sure, but there were bonfires almost everywhere, so it was cool.

"Okay! Grouping time!" Yuuki shouted.

"Yeah, so Lavi and Kanda are together, Mom and Dad are together, and Lenalee and Allen are together, so Teki and Yuuki are together with me, again!" Oni yelled.

"Hai," they all said in unison.

After walking for awhile, Kanda decided something, "Ne, Lavi?"

"Yesh?" He smiled at him.

"I don't think fireworks are gonna start for another hour or so, so…?" She smiled.

"Un, lets go," Lavi smiled back.

Mean while! (AN: lol, like a comic!!!)

"So, are things with those two always so…?" Allen asked.

"Yeah, it takes a lot, to have time just for themselves to be together, since there are missions, Bookman, and Brother's experiments…I don't see how they can be together as much as they are," Lenalee sighed.

"Yeah, hey, wanna go home before the fireworks start?" Allen asked.

"Sure," Lenalee smiled.

As they headed back, Lenalee noticed that the house lights were on…Didn't they turn those off? Unless…

"Ne, Allen," she started, "I think we could go out to eat, if I go get some money?"

"Ah, sure, I'll go get my wallet," Allen started.

"No, I wanna pay, you always pay," before any arguments were started, she ran towards the house.

Inside, she could hear what was going on, and quietly got her money, and left.

Outside, she had a major blush on her face, "What's wrong, Lenalee?"

"Oh, nothing, just really warm, with all these cloths on," she smiled.

He agreed, and they left to go eat.

"Yu-Chan," Lavi turned to Kanda."Hn?" She asked, tired.

"We need to go to the festival, now," he groaned, "Tired."

He sighed, "Alright, but don't get mad, or anything."

The rest of the night was uneventful, as was that week, when they went last minute shopping. (AN: just skipping to X-Mas)

When Christmas came, the house was almost buried in snow. They had been snowed in, so no one could leave, no one could enter.

"Well, everyone ready?" Yuiko smiled.

"Go!" Satsu grinned.

It was a race, to see who could get all the presents open first. They all had there own piles, about the same amount. The winner was Yuuki, followed by Oni.

"Damn," Teki sighed.

The girls laughed, in triumph.

"Okay, what did you get?" Yuiko asked Yuuki.

"OMG! I got a new cell phone!" She squealed.

"Me, too!" The twins yelled.

They all got cell phones, yesh, and all had the same family plan, from AT&T (AN: its what I have, so that's why I chose it, lol)

"You're the best, guys!" Lavi grinned at the parents.

"Thank you, Lavi," Yuiko smiled.

Kanda, suddenly, stood up, and ran to the bathroom, throwing up, again.

"Are you alright?" Yuiko called.

"I think it was a thing that happened, when she changed back to a dude," Lavi said, "That's what happened when she turned into a girl.""Ah, I see," she sighed.

"I'll go help her," Lenalee stood.

"OMG!" Yuuki yelled.

"What?!" Lavi turned to her.

"My ring tone! Its so cool!" She cried.

(AN: the cell pics r on the website, as well)

That night, Kanda had a high fever, sweating, panting, flushed, she felt so miserable, useless, weak…

Lavi had put a new washcloth on her head, and checked her temperature, 103.4*F, bad.

"Yu, please get better," he said.

She cried out in pain, suddenly, and her body glowed, when she stopped, she was a he, again.

He still had a raging fever, and Lavi was still worried, for his life.

"L-Lavi…" Kanda rasped, "H…Hot…"

"I know, Yu-Chan, just bear with it, the medicine needs time to work," Lavi said, about to break down into tears.

"H-hurts…" Kanda whimpered.

"I k-know…" Lavi whispered.

Kanda, then, passed out. Lavi went to find Yuiko, who knew about the fever, and asked for something, anything, to help him.

She didn't have anything, but it was best to let him get some rest.

That morning, Kanda woke up, Lavi, just like last time, squeezing him in a hug.

He whimpered, his body was sore, but he was glad to be male, again.

"Lavi, get off," he whined, Lavi whined back.

"Dun'wanna," he said.

Kanda smacked him, "get off!"

"Ow!" Lavi whined.

"Che," Kanda snapped.

"We leave today, are you ready?" He asked Lavi.

"Yeah," he sighed.

"Good," and then, Kanda went to get his uniform on, "I have to leave, straight from here, to California, I was supposed to tell you, you are going, too," he sighed.

"Geeze, this sucks," he whined.

"Whatever," Kanda walked out.

Everyone was aware of the last day, and spent it celebrating Jesus' birthday…It always ends on someone's birthday, ne? (AN: lol, yuppers)

At the end of the day, Kanda and Lavi had to leave, but Allen and Lenalee were staying the night with the Kanda's.

When Lavi and Kanda left, Kanda almost forgot his cross necklace, almost is the key word, so its all good.

"Yu, when can we visit next?" Lavi suddenly turned to him, in the first class part of the train.

"Che, probably next summer, why?" He looked at him.

"Because, I had Lenalee and Allen paint your room pink," he grinned."You. Did. WHAT?!?!" Kanda snapped, drawing Mugen.

"Hehe, just foolin' ya," Lavi laughed.

"I hate you," Kanda turned away, blushing.

"Aw, you look so cute like that!" Glomp.

Punch. In. The. Gut.

"OWW!!!"

* * *

**What a way to end a nice story, ne? lol, well, please R&R, or also known as R7R, since I almost for got to hold shift XD lol**

**Hope you liked it,**

**~Talim-Chan**


End file.
